1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical treatment method for treating a lesioned part in an organ, and an apparatus using this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,179, in regard to an insertion support tool used to insert an endoscope into a body cavity, an insertion portion of the endoscope is inserted from an insertion opening of this insertion support tool. In this case, the inside of the insertion opening, namely, a balloon portion in the body cavity is inflated and the insertion portion of the endoscope is inserted into the body while being appressed against the balloon portion. The horizontal cross-section of the balloon portion assumes a ring shape, and the seal state in an organ is maintained while maintaining air-tightness of the insertion portion of the endoscope during an operation. Further, this balloon portion is molded by using silicon elastomer and polyurethane, or silicon elastomer and polyethylene, and formed so as to reduce the friction with the insertion portion of the endoscope.
However, a firm pressure must be constantly applied to the balloon portion in order to maintain the air-tightness in the organ during the operation. Inflation of the balloon portion also causes a larger pressure to be applied to the insertion portion of the endoscope. Therefore, although the balloon portion is formed of such a material that has low friction with the insertion portion of the endoscope, a large frictional force is generated between the insertion portion of the endoscope and the balloon portion. Thus, it is sometimes hard to smoothly insert or retract the insertion portion.
Furthermore, there is no established medical treatment for treating a lesioned part of an organ using such an insertion support tool.